This feeling won't go
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Courfeyrac e Jehan dormiram juntos muito antes e muitas vezes até realmente [i] dormirem juntos. [/i] (if you know what I mean)


**Título: **This feeling won't go  
**Autora: **nayla  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Categoria: **Modern AU  
**Capítulos: **one-shot  
**Resumo: **Courfeyrac e Jehan dormiram juntos muito antes e muitas vezes até realmente _dormirem juntos. _  
**N/A: **sim, todas as minhas fics agora tem títulos vindo de musicas do the killers pq eu ando surtada, sorry

Courfeyrac e Jehan dormiram juntos muito antes e muitas vezes até realmente _dormirem juntos. _

Jehan não sabia dizer quando foi que tudo começou. Eles eram vizinhos desde pequenos e o moreno havia passado muitas noites com ele, seja depois de uma maratona de videogames ou filmes, ou porque Courfeyrac tinha brigado com os pais e fugido de sua casa para a do amigo, que era ao lado da sua; muitas das vezes não tinha razão nenhuma, para ser sincero, Courfeyrac simplesmente aparecia de noite jogando pequenas pedrinhas em sua janela e a escalaria assim que o loiro a abrisse para deixa-lo passar.

Toda vez, Jehan balançaria negativamente a cabeça, riria dos esforços do outro e perguntaria por que ele não tinha simplesmente entrado pela porta como pessoas normais fariam. Talvez porque gostasse de ver o sorriso que ele lhe oferecia, ao rolar na cama grande do amigo, antes de responder que desse jeito era muito mais _romântico. _Essas noites costumavam acabar com a cabeça do moreno no colo de Jehan, enquanto este lia alguns poemas para ele , enquanto brincava com seus cachos rebeldes.

Quando ambos os rapazes atingiram a puberdade, as coisas ficaram um pouco mais difícil, até porque Jehan não conseguia entender se a dor no peito que sentia era pior quando estava perto do moreno ou quando se forçava a ficar longe. Já estava difícil de controlar o seu corpo e a sua mente, mas seu coração também se recusava a colaborar, ameaçando sucumbir aos ataques causados pelas coisas mais absurdas, ridículas e maravilhosas que compartilhava com o amigo. Ele tinha ficado tão vermelho quando Courfeyrac beijou-lhe a bochecha para comemorar o fato de que ele entraria no livro de poesias do colégio, que o amigo insistira em leva-lo para a enfermaria, receoso de que fosse algum problema sério.

Foi nessa época que Jehan começou a escrever mais, ele escreveu sobre sentimentos errados, contrastantes e proibidos. Escreveu sobre olhos de uma infinita escuridão, sem lua, sem estrelas, que lhe devoravam o mundo inteiro sem piedade, sem consciência disso, escreveu sobre um sorriso tão bonito, tão brilhante e tão vivo que era capaz de trazê-lo de volta só para fazê-lo morrer novamente; mas esses ele nunca mostrou para ninguém.

Não podia arriscar a sua amizade com o moreno desse jeito, então quando Courfeyrac se jogou em sua cama, Jehan disse que iria improvisar uma cama para si mesmo no chão com alguns lençóis. O amigo congelara no mesmo momento, para então começar a falar que não era preciso e que se um deles deveria ter a cama, era para ser o dono da casa, Jehan o interrompeu para dizer que ele era visita, odiando-se por ter dito isso assim que a palavra deixou-lhe os lábios porque nunca o considerara uma mesmo. Essa foi a primeira briga deles. A partir desse momento Jehan trancou sua janela todas as noites antes de dormir e fingiu não ouvir as pedrinhas que batiam contra o vidro. Sabia Courfeyrac podia muito bem entrar pela porta e confronta-lo, mas também sabia que ele não faria isso. Chorou todas as noites naquela semana.

Na sexta-feira não conseguiu dormir e desceu as escadas para a sala sem fazer barulho afinal não queria acordar os pais. Tinha ouvido as pedrinhas baterem na janela até que o singelo som foi engolido pelo de trovões, havia começado uma grande tempestade. Disse para si mesmo que o amigo já deveria ter ido pra casa assim que as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, mas mesmo assim forçou-se a abrir a porta para confirmar.

Lá estava Courfeyrac, ainda no mesmo lugar, completamente encharcado, seus cachos molhados pesavam e grudavam na sua testa.

- Por que você não foi pra casa? – Jehan correu até ele, esquecendo-se completamente da chuva.

Courfeyrac deu de ombros, ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Oh, você é um idiota. – Surpreendeu-se com a afeição mesclada nas palavras.

- Você me odeia? – O moreno perguntou e Jehan sentiu o coração apertar porque não, ele não o odiava nem nunca o odiaria, muito pelo contrário.

- Não, claro que não, eu te amo. – A confissão escapou-lhe antes que ele pudesse perceber o que tinha acabado de falar e ele tremeu, tremeu porque estava frio, lá fora, apesar das gotas de chuva que caíam-lhe pelo rosto serem quentes, muito quentes.

Courfeyrac sorriu para ele e esse sorriso fez com que tudo ficasse novamente bem no mundo. Pegou-lhe a mão, o contato mandando um arrepio por toda a espinha do loiro, e puxou-o para dentro de casa. Jehan tentou não sorrir ao ver o amigo escolher o pijama com estampas de gatinho, mas não conseguiu, até porque o moreno deitou-se ao lado dele, puxando-o para si.

Eles dormiram abraçados, entrelaçados, naquela noite e, quando acordaram, Courfeyrac juntou as únicas partes de seus corpos que ainda não estavam se tocando: seus lábios.


End file.
